Cambios De Caminos
by LDF1203
Summary: Hipo ha sufrido mucho en Berk hasta que decide irse de ese lugar,en el camino encontrará a ciertas personas que cambiarán su vida y su forma de pensar,para luego volver a brindar ayuda a su ex tribu...mal summary pero denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Era una mañana como las de siempre en Berk,Hipo se había levantado temprano para ir a la herrería y trabajar en uno de sus proyectos,se vistió y bajó a la sala de estar esperando encontrarse con su padre,pero como de costumbre no se encontraba en casa,Hipo ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo,su padre siempre estaba ocupado buscando el nido de dragones y casi nunca lo veía,es más,las pocas veces que se encontraba con su padre este lo reprendía por sus errores.

Hipo salió de su casa rumbo a la herrería,el cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes grises que anunciaban la aproximación de la su trayecto a la herrería podía notar como los aldeanos lo miraban con cierta indiferencia y molestia,nada nuevo para él,después de todo era considerado como la vergüenza de Berk,el inútil,deshonra de la tribu,decepción de Estoico, entre otros apodos que tení llegó a la herrería vió una nota en su mesa de trabajo la cual decía:"Hipo,voy con tu padre a preparar la junta de esta tarde,supongo que no hace falta que te recuerde que debes asistir,cuida la herrería...firma:bocón".

Hipo:genial,lo que faltaba *suspira y mira su libreta donde estaban sus dibujos,después de unos minutos decidió dejar su proyecto para más tarde por lo que se dirigió al Gran Salón*

Al llegar el lugar ya estaba lleno,muchos al notarlo entrar lo miraron con indiferencia y luego miraron al frente puesto que Estoico hizo acto de presencia y comenzando a hablar.

Estoico:gente de Berk,hoy los convoqué para dar nuevos anuncios,el primero es que,debido a lo acontecido en el último tiempo,Patán será desde ahora en adelante el nuevo heredero de Berk *en ese instante todos gritaban de felicidad y euforia con esa gran noticia mientras que Patán se colocaba junto a Estoico orgulloso*La segunda es el matrimonio entre su nuevo heredero y Astrid Hofferson *Astrid quedó paralizada ante tal anuncio,miró a su padre y notó que este sonreía orgulloso al igual que Patán* Y la última noticia es que he decidido adoptar a Ana como hija *dijo mientras presentaba una chica bastante linda que encantó a todos*

En ese momento Hipo quedó destrozado,las lágrimas salían de sus ojos inevitablemente,lo había perdido todo,a su madre,a su padre,a sus amigos,la chica que amaba desde la infancia e incluso su título de heredero,mientras que a su alrededor escuchaba lo que la gente decía:"genial,ya no tendremos que lidiar con esa basura","si,esa chica se ve que es superior a ese inútil"...Hipo no pudo soportarlo más y salió de ese lugar rumbo al puerto,recogió algunos alimentos,su daga y su diario de vida y miró a su alrededor,ya no pertenecía ahí,nunca perteneció ahí,miró el collar que llevaba puesto,el mismo que le obsequió Astrid en su cumpleaños cuando eran niños,subió a su bote y comenzó a navegar dejando atrás todo e iniciando una nuva aventura donde ahora forjaría su propio camino...

CONTINUARÁ...

Vale,se que estuve inactivo mucho tiempo(demasiado)pero he vuelto y esta vez para quedarme,aclarar que esta historia sufrirá algunos cambios con respecto a la anterior versión y que esta vez lo capítulos serán más largos a excepción de este que es más una introducción,ya el siguiente cap será más largo,bueno eso,un abrazo,cuidense y bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Hipo había dejado Berk,ahora se encontraba solo en medio del mar escribiendo en su diario,tenía provisiones para una semana por lo que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde abastecerse y rápido,por lo que tomó su catalejo y comenzó a mirar si había alguna isla cercana pero no encontró nada,suspiró y se recostó en el bote para dormir un poco.

Hipo despertó al escuchar gritos cerca de él,por lo que se levantó apresuradamente y miró a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con un barco que se acercaba a su bote,tenía velas blancas y una bandera con un símbolo extraño con una calavera en el centro.

Hipo:*asustado*no puede ser...son piratas*rapidamente y con temor tomó su daga preparandose para la batalla*

El barco se posicionó a su lado y se detuvo,Hipo sabía que no tenía oportunidades de ganar pero lo que ocurrió después no se lo esperaba...

Chica:¡hey!*le arroja una cuerda*¡sube!

Hipo:*tomó la cuerda con desconfianza,después de todo eran piratas,pero no tenía más opción que subir por lo que eso hizo,al llegar arriba notó que todos los tripulantes lo miraban curiosos*

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien?*le preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio,traía un tipo de túnica azul con blanco con dos espadas a los lados y 4 pistolas,2 en el pecho y las otras 2 en la cintura,entre otros accesorios*

Hipo: Si, ¿quienes son? *miraba a todos con cierta desconfianza aunque hasta el momento no le habían hecho nada*

¿?: oh,mi nombre es Edward Kenway,soy el capitán de este barco *dijo ofreciendole la mano*

Hipo:*dudo un momento y luego se la estrechó* Hipo Haddock *se presentó*

Edward: un placer Hipo *dijo mientras se acercaba a una joven de cabello negro,de la edad de Hipo,era delgada y un poco más baja que Hipo* ella es Heather,mi oficial de cubierta.

Heather: mucho gusto Hipo *dijo dándole la mano*

Hipo: encantado Heather *dijo un poco más en confianza*

Edward:y ¿qué hacías en un bote en medio del mar Hipo?

Hipo: Bueno...

Hipo contó de donde venía,como todos lo maltrataban e insultaban y que por esa razón decidió marcharse,claro que omitió algunas cosas como la muerte de su madre,la tripulación ahora veían a Hipo con comprensión,todos en ese barco habían pasado por momentos difíciles y entendían de cierta forma a Hipo,Edward le ofreció viajar con el Florencia e Hipo aceptó,después de todo no tenía donde ir,durante el trayecto Hipo se hizo amigo de Edward y Heather,Edward le enseñó a usar mejor la espada y Heather como navegar,Hipo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Heather,transformándose en su mejor los observaba con una sorisa al ver que Heather le había hecho una broma a Hipo y este reía junto con ella,ese chico tenía algo especial pensó Edward...

3 semanas les tomó llegar a Florencia,desembarcaron e Hipo fué a despedirse de Heather y Edward,los cuales se encontraban bajando unas cajas.

Hipo:*se acerco a Heather* bueno,creo que es el adiós *dijo uun tanto apenado*

Heather:no...es un hasta pronto *dijo con una sonrisa*nos volveremos a ver Hipo,cuidate mucho *dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojandose*

Hipo: lo haré *sonrojado* cuidate Heather *luego se dirigió donde Edward*

Edward: Hipo,antes de que te vayas y despedirnos tengo mostrarte algo,sígueme *dijo bastante serio*

Hipo: claro *empezó a seguirlo,era extraño ver a Edward así de serio*

Después de un rato llegaron a un tipo de cueva en las afueras de la ciudad donde habían algunas escritas y pinturas,una de las pinturas llamó la atención de Hipo,era el mismo símbolo que tenía Edward en su bandera solo que sin la calavera.

Edward: ese símbolo es el que está en mi bandera aunque creo que ya te habías dado cuenta *se cruzó de brazos*

Hipo: si,pero...*se quedó callado*

Edward: ¿pero?*preguntó mirando a Hipo*

Hipo: no sé lo que dice abajo *miró a Edward*

Edward:*abrió los ojos sorprendido,había tenido razón,Hipo tenía la habilidad*Hipo,no hay nada escrito ahí *mintió*

Hipo: si,mira...*pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba*pero...decía algo que no entendía y las letras brillaban,lo juro *dijo Hipo sorprendido*

Edward:Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine *dijo sonriendo* eso es lo que decía *miró a un Hipo confundido* si Hipo,también lo ví aunque es algo que no todos pueden hacer *se acercó* concéntrate y mira la pared.

Hipo: *hizo lo que le pidió Edward y se concentró,respiró profundamente y vió que las letras aparecían nuevamente y que todo a su alrededor cambiaba* ahí está *efectivamente decía lo que Edward había pronunciado* que significa *dijo mirando como todo volvía a la normalidad*

Edward: no soy la persona indicada para decirtelo *le sonrío* vamos te presentaré a un amigo.

Ambos caminaron por Florencia hasta que llegaron a un tipo de prostíbulo,Edward ya le habíá explicado muchas cosas a Hipo que este desconocía sobre lugares como este,Edward solo saludaba y lo llevó a un cuarto que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del lugar donde activó una palanca haciendo que se abriera una puerta oculta,Hipo quedó sorprendido ante esto y siguió a Edward por el túnel hasta que llegaron a un santuario enorme donde habían muchas personas con túnicas similares a la de Edward,este se detuvo cuando otro hombre se le acercó.

¿?: ¡Edward,amico mio! *gritó un hombre con túnica desde las escaleras,su túnica era de color blanco con detalles rojos,con una espada en la cintura*

Edward: ¡Ezio Auditore! *gritó Edward*

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hasta aquí el segundo cap,espero que les guste y ahora quiero aclarar unas cositas:**

 **1)Modifiqué los tiempos para que todos los Asesinos estén en la misma era**

 **2)Aparecerán OCs en esta historia inventados por mi**

 **3)Las parejas aún no están conformadas por lo que Hipo podría quedarse con cualquiera según se desarrole la historia(cof...cof...todos queremos que se quede con Astrid ;))**

 **Hasta la próxima un abrazo,cuidense y bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nota: Ninguno de los personajes tanto de Assassin`s Creed como de HTTYD no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para la historia.**

Ezio: ¿Cómo has estado Edward? *le daba la mano de manera amistosa*

Edward: de maravilla pero luego tendremos tiempo de hablar, debo presentarle a Altair una personita especial *mira a Hipo*

Ezio: *mira a Hipo* vaya que tenemos aquí *le ofrece la mano* Ezio Auditore da Firenze,un placer.

Hipo: Hipo, el placer es mío *dándole la mano*

Ezio: ¿Con qué especial eh? *dijo mirándolo* mmmmm si Edward te trajo es porque debes tener la habilidad... *dijo sonriendo*

Edward: en efecto, posee la Vista de Águila *dijo sonriendo* ahora si nos disculpas, Hipo debe conocer a Altair

Ezio: por supuesto, ya luego hablaremos, Altair se encuentra en la biblioteca *se dirige a Hipo* un gusto haberte conocido, suerte *dijo golpeando su hombro cariñosamente* ciao Edward *dijo retirándose del lugar*

Edward: bien Hipo, vamos *comienza a subir las escaleras*

Ambos llegaron a una puerta enorme donde habían algunos encapuchados conversando, Edward abrió las puertas dejando ver una habitación enorme con estanterías repletas de libros, mesas donde se encontraban encapuchados leyendo, Hipo estaba más que maravillado con el lugar, Edward se acercó a un hombre de túnica blanca, similar a la de Ezio, solo que sin tantos detalles rojos,llevaba consigo una espada en la cintura y una ballesta en la espalda.

Edward: maestro Altair *dijo haciendo una reverncia misma que Hipo imitó*

Altair: Edward Kenway, tiempo sin verte mi amigo, te recuerdo que no necesitas llamarme maestro *dijo de manera calmada*

Edward: bueno, tampoco es tanto tiempo, solo fueron 2 años, pero no vengo a contarle sobre mi ausencia *dijo poniéndose de pie e indicándole a Hipo que se levante* vengo a presentarle a este chico *dijo mirándo a Hipo* preséntate.

Hipo: mi nombre es Hipo, soy de la isla de Berk, es un honor conocerlo señor *dijo inclinándose*

Altair: *sonrío al ver el gesto de Hipo* no hace falta tanta formalidad muchacho, mi nombre es Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, maestro de la Orden de los Asesinos *dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro* debes ser una persona con un don especial para que Edward te trajiera aquí, cuéntame tu historia Hipo.

Y así Hipo le contó todo lo que vivió en Berk hasta lo ocurrido en la cueva, Altair prestaba mucha atención a cada palabra que Hipo decía, sin duda el chico le había parecido interesante, ya que nunca había conocido a un vikingo, aunque Hipo ya no se consideraba uno, Altair le explicó sobre la Orden de los Asesinos, sus ideales y sus máximos exponentes, Hipo estaba más que sorprendido, nunca pensó que existieran personas así, y se sorprendió más al saber que Heather también pertenecía a la Orden y que era discípula de Edward, Altair le enseñó el lugar a Hipo, la biblioteca, la armería, las habitaciones y los palomares donde recibían las cartas e informes sobre misiones, todo dejaba con la boca abierta a Hipo, pero es no era todo, Altair lo llevó a un tipo de santuario donde se encontraba un tipo de fogata en el centro y distintos cuadros donde se veían a Asesinos de antaño, Edward le explicó que este un lugar sagrado donde los Asesinos pueden meditar y encontrar la paz interna, Altair también le explicó que aquí se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias de iniciación.

Altair: eso es todo, esto todo lo que somos *dijo mirando a Edward* protegemos la libertad de las personas y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten, ahora te pregunto Hipo, ¿Quieres unirte en nuestra lucha contra los Templarios? *mirándolo seriamente*

Hipo: *este lo miró de la misma manera y con determinación respondió* si

Edward: ¿Estás seguro de esto?¿Aún conociendo los peligros a los que estarás expuesto?

Hipo: si *dijo con una determinación que nunca antes había tenido*

Altair: acércate *Hipo se acercó a la fogata mientras que Altair se colocaba en frente de el* Hipo Haddock III, ¿Juras luchar por defender el libre albedrío y la justicia?

Hipo: lo juro

Altair: ¿Juras entregarte totalmente, en cuerpo y alma, a la Hermandad?

Hipo: lo juro *dijo mirando fíjamente las llamas*

Altair: y por último, ¿Juras obedecer al Credo y respetar sus mandatos hasta la muerte?

Hipo: lo juro *mira a Altair*

Altair: *toma unas tenazas que estaban en el fuego mientras Edward le indicaba a Hipo que levante su mano derecha para que depués Altair con las tenazas quemara su dedo anular haciendo que Hipo hiciera una mueca de dolor* Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad,recuerda...

Hipo: nada es verdad *recuperándose del dolor*

Altair: aunque otros hombres se vean cuartados por la ley o la moral, recuerda...

Hipo: todo está permitido

Altair: actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz...

Hipo: somos Asesinos

Edward: *traía una caja que en su interior habían un par de hojas ocultas* A partir de ahora eres parte de nosotros, tu entrenamiento comienza desde ahora, Altair será tu mentor *le dice con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba las hojas ocultas* bienvenido a los Asesinos Hipo *dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro*

 _ **3 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

¿?: Hipo, ¿Estás seguro de esto? *preguntó una chica con túnica azul,con un tomahawk en la cintura, también llevaba dos pistolas y un arco en la espalda*

Hipo: si, ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda Catalina *dijo seriamente*

¿?: ¿A pesar de lo que te hicieron? *dijo ahora un chico de la estatura de Hipo,llevaba una túnica de color negro con una espada en la cintura,este portaba una pistola y un cuchillo*

Hipo: confía en mi Nicolás *mirando el mar*

Catalina: no nos pidas que confiemos en ellos Hipo, porque no lo haremos, ¿Cierto Paz?

Paz: *llevaba una túnica amarilla con dos espadas en la cintura,cuatro pistolas y una cerbatana en la espalda* tienes razón, pero confiamos en ti Hipo

¿?: eso es verdad, siempre confiaremos en ti Hipo *esta vez dijo otra chica con una túnica de color verde,con una espada en la espalda y otra en la cintura*

Hipo: gracias Francisca *le sonríe*

Fran: te he dicho mil veces que me llames Fran *se cruza de brazos un tanto molesta*

¿?: jajajaja, siempre te enojas por eso Fran *dijo un chico de túnica color rojo,con una lanza en la espalda y dos pistolas en la cintura*

Fran: cállate Felipe *lo miró enojada*

Hipo: ya cálmense *dijo viéndolos de manera divertida* queda poco para que lleguemos a nuestro destino... *mirando nuevamente al mar* _nunca pensé que volvería a...Berk_ *pensó mientras veía el sol ocultarse*

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO,DONDE HAN APARECIDO PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE ESTARÁN JUNTO A HIPO EN SU REGRESO A BERK...**

 **BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR,UN ABRAZO,CUIDENSE Y BYE BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Assassin´s Creed y HTTYD no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para realizar esta historia.**

Nico: Hipo, ya estamos llegando a Berk *dijo mirándo con el catalejo*

Hipo: perfecto, prepárense para desembarcar *dijo colocándose la capucha*

Paz: pero...¿No nos atacarán al no conocernos? *preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio*

Hipo: no te preocupes, no atacarán si no atacamos *dijo viendo como aparecía la isla en el horizonte*

Tiara: *dijo una chica de baja estatura con túnica blanca, una espada en la cintura y un arco en la espalda, parecía estar depertando recién* ¿Ya llegamos? *dijo frotándose los ojos de manera tierna*

Felipe: ¿Nos ves en Berk? *señalando a su alrededor*

Fran: ¿Siempre tienes que ser así?, no Tiara, aún no llegamos, pero estamos a punto de hacerlo.

 _MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK..._

Vikingo: *llega corriendo al Gran Salón* jefe...v-viene un b-barco a la isla *respirando agitadamente*

Estoico: *se acerca a él* primero recupera el aliento *dijo esperando que se calmara, una vez calmado se volvió a dirigir a él* ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Vikingo: no, el barco no tiene una bandera.

Estoico: mmmm, ¿Las defensas están listas?

Vikingo: si, pero parece que no tienen intenciones de atacarnos, señor.

Estoico: entonces vamos a ver de quienes se trata *dijo mirándo a Bocón*

Bocón: vamos *dijo caminando junto a Estoico hacia el puerto*

Patán: *llega junto a Astrid, Patapez y los gemelos* ¿Quiénes son jefe?

Estoico: estamos a punto de averiguarlo *dijo bastante serio al ver que el barco había llegado*

Al llegar los chicos se colocaron sus capuchas para que no supieran su identidad, luego descendieron del barco e Hipo pudo apreciar su antiguo hogar,la verdad, no había cambiado en nada y al parecer aún seguían en guerra con los dragones, cosa que podía complicar la misión de los chicos, pero luego habría tiempo para solucionar ese problema, se acercaron a Estoico quien fué el primero en hablar.

Estoico: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en mi isla? *dijo de manera imponente*

Cata: nuestros nombres no importan, y lo que venimos a hacer es ayudarlos en su guerra actual *dijo sonando tranquila*

Estoico: ¿Ayudarnos?¿Quién los envía? *preguntó cada vez más desconfiado*

Felipe: ya le hemos dicho que venimos a ayudar y somos enviado por la Hermandad *dijo cruzándose de brazos*

Patán: ¿Qué Hermandad? explíquense ya *dijo de manera ruda*

Nico: ¿Quién eres tu para exigirnos algo? *encarándolo*

Patán: soy el gran Patán Jorgenson, heredero de Berk y el mejor vikingo de toda la isla *dijo de manera orgullosa y arrogante*

Fran: *soltó una risita* si tu eres el mejor no quiero ni imaginarme como serán los otros.

Astrid: ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? *lanzándole una mirada furiosa*

Hipo: fué suficiente, no hemos venido aquí a pelear, es muy sencillo, o aceptan nuestra ayuda o nos largamos de aquí *dijo mirando a Estoico*

Bocón: aceptamos la ayuda, sean bienvenidos a Berk *dijo anticipándose, provocando que Estoico lo mirara con molestia* no me mires así Estoico, sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ayuda.

Estoico: lo sé pero no aceptaré a unos niños debiluchos que apenas pueden con el peso de las armas *dijo de manera arrogante*

Paz: *iba a demostrale lo contrario cuando Hipo la detuvo*

Hipo: piensa lo que quieras Estoico, pero Bocón tiene razón, no puedes rechazar nuestra ayuda estando en guerra contra tres enemigos.

Tiara: cierto, desde que Alvin, Dagur y Roma crearon una alianza contra todo el archipiélago, ustedes se han vuelto un blanco fácil.

Felipe: bueno ya, eso lo discutiremos luego, ahora queremos saber ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?.

Bocón: tenemos una casa vacía junto al bosque, pueden quedarse ahí, si lo desean *siendo amable*

Hipo: bien, nos quedaremos ahí *dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa cuando Estoico los detuvo*

Estoico: muy bien, aceptaremos la ayuda, ahora que lo pienso mejor nos hacen falta personas que limpien el excremento de yak y el desastre que causan los dragones, los hombres se encargarán de eso y las niñas ayudarán a cuidar a los bebés *burlándose y haciendo que todos se rían*

Nico: *camina hacia Estoico* es cierto que hemos venido a ayudar, pero lo haremos a nuestra manera, no seguiremos órdenes tuyas ni de ningún otro idiota que se sienta superior, ¿Quedó claro? *dijo de manera amenzante e intimidante haciendo que Estoico quedara sorprendido al igual que el resto* vamos *dijo caminando en dirección a la casa indicada previamente*

Los Asesinos llegaron a la casa la cual no era tan grande pero si lo suficiente para que ellos estuvieran cómodos, la casa tenía dos pisos, en el primero se encontraba la sala de estar y la cocina, en cuanto al segundo piso, se encontraban las habitaciones, eran solo 4 por lo que 3 se tenían que compartir, al final decidieron que Fran dormiría con Cata, Nico con Tiara y Paz con Felipe, mientras que Hipo dormiría solo a petición del mismo. Una vez terminaron de acomodar sus cosas decidieron ir a hacer un reconocimiento de la isla para conocer el lugar, Hipo prefirió ir al bosque ya que ya conocía la isla, mientras que los demás se separaron para recorrer lugares distintos, sin saber que a cada uno le esperaba una sorpresa...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **BUEENO, HASTA EL CAP 4 DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESTE ES MÁS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES PERO EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ MÁS LARGO,LO PROMETO.**

 **SIN MUCHO MÁS QUE DECIR, RECORDAR QUE SI TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA LA SIGAS PARA QUE NO TE PIERDAS NINGÚN CAP, Y QUE SI TIENES ALGUNA DUDA O SUGERENCIA PUEDEN DEJARLAS EN UN REVIEW Y CON GUSTO LA CONTESTARÉ.**

 **UN ABRAZO,CUÍDENSE Y BYE BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ASSASSIN´S CREED Y HTTYD ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

 _ **En el bosque...**_

Hipo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque mientras meditaba si en verdad volver a la Berk fué la decisión acertada, pero ya no había marcha atrás, debían proteger este lugar con su vida si era preciso, y no porque el quisiera, sino porque su mentor se lo pidió.

Hipo: (deja de caminar y habla con calma) ¿Cuando dejarás de seguirme? (de entre los árboles aparece una chica que Hipo reconoció al instante...era la hija adoptiva de Estoico)

Ana: Cuando vea que no eres una amenaza para la isla y sus habitantes (dijo con desconfianza)

Hipo: Si quisieramos hacer algo en contra de Berk ya lo hubieramos hecho (habló sin voltearse)

Ana: Es difícil confiar en personas que no muestran su rostro (se cruza de brazos)

Hipo: Tengo mis razones para hacerlo...Ana (dijo con cierta gracia)

Ana: (sorprendida) ¿C-cómo conoces mi nombre?

Hipo: Conozco muchas cosas de ti Ana...como también sé muchas cosas de esta isla ya que...(se voltea mientras se quita la capucha) pasé la mayor parte de mi vida aquí...

Ana: (ahora estaba más que sorprendida,esos ojos los reconocería donde sea) ¿H-hipo?

Hipo: Hola Anne (dijo sonriendo)

Ana: (sale de su asombro y corre a abrazar a Hipo mientras comenzaba llorar)

Hipo: (corresponde el abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído) Tranquila...he vuelto

Ana: (se separa y sonríe) ¿dónde rayos estuviste hermanito?

Hipo: (divertido) Lejos...muy lejos, pero es una historia que te contaré en otro momento, lo que quiero saber yo es...(ahora más serio) ¿qué ocurrió en mi ausencia?.

Ana: Bueno...(rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo)

 _ **En el pueblo...**_

Se encontraban 3 chicas caminando sin sus capuchas puestas, después de todo, nadie las conocía. Analizaban su alrededor, pero solo veían como el lugar mostraba señas de destrucción, unos vikingos golpeando sus cascos y jóvenes vikingos que les queda viendo con cara de perverción.

Paz: Este lugar está lleno de idiotas (dijo en inglés mientras miraba con desprecio su alrededor)

Tiara: No seas así, son vikingos, recuerda como los definió Hipo (contestando en el mismo idioma con una sonrisa)

Fran: Me sorprende lo mal que está defendida esta isla, con razón todo termina destrozado con los ataques de dragones (dijo mirando a su alrededor, también en inglés)

Tiara: Por cierto...¿no les preocupa tener que enfrentar a esas criaturas? (dijo con cierta preocupación)

Paz: Para nada, es más...quiero luchar con uno pronto (dijo de manera maquiavélica)

Fran: Tienes serios problemas...(dijo mirándola con sorpresa)

Tiara: Tengo hambre, Hipo dijo que hay comida en el Gran Salón pero... no sé donde queda eso (dijo mirando a su alrededor)

Paz: (toma la cabeza de Tiara y se la gira en dirección a una escalera que llevaba a una gran estructura) ¿hablas de eso?

Tiara: eso creo, vamos...(abriendo sus ojos por lo grande que era)

Las tres se dirigieron ahí para comer algo antes de seguir con su misión.

 _ **En la arena de entrenamiento...**_

5 vikingos se encontraban entrenando defensa personal junto a su maestro quien era ni más ni menos que Bocón, claro que los que más se destacaban eran Astrid y Patán aunque este último no tanto.

Astrid: (esquivaba un golpe de Brutilda mientras le daba una patada en el estómago lanzándola al suelo)

Bocón: Bien Astrid, has sido la única que no ha sido derrotada.

Astrid: (sonreía de manera arrogante) no es novedad

En las gradas se encontraban la gran mayoría de vikingos e incluso se había sumado Ana quien ya había terminado de hablar con Hipo

Estoico: (grita) ¡Bien hecho Patán! (dijo orgulloso de como Patán había derrotado a Patapez)

Patán: (orgulloso presumía sus músculos mientras que algunas chicas suspiraban enamoradas)

Dos Asesinos sin capuchas se encontraban dentro de la arena observando con asco el gesto de Patán, mientras se encontraban a una distancia prudente de los jóvenes vikingos.

Nico: Eso es repugnante (dijo en francés y cruzado de brazos)

Cata: ni que lo digas, quiero vomitar (contestó en el mismo idioma)

Nico: Hubieramos escogido ver el pueblo (dijo divertido)

Cata: Si, pensé que esto sería más emocionante (dijo haciendo un puchero)

Estoico: (hablando fuerte) Buen trabajo Astrid, derrotaste a todos demostrando tu habilidad, no existe nadie que te pueda ganar (observando a los dos espectadores de la arena en modo de burla y provocación)

Hipo: ¿eso crees Estoico? (apareciendo frente a el con su capucha puesta mientras que detrás de el llegaban las 3 chicas que habían ido a comer pero que no encontraron nada)

Estoico: No lo creo... lo sé (dijo de manera arrogante)

Astrid: El jefe tiene razón, somos los mejores guerreros de todo el archipiélago

Paz: jajajaja eso quisieras, pero no eres nada ajajaja (riendo escandalosamente)

Astrid: Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre (dijo con furia)

Bocón: Buena idea Astrid, ¿qué les parece un combate? (dijo mirando a Hipo)

Hipo: Por supuesto, ¿listo Nico? (mirando a Nico)

Nico: (sonrió) nací listo

Cata: que presumido (divertida)

Nico: (la mira con igual diversión) ¿algún problema con ello?

Cata: (ríe) no, ninguno

Nico: (sonríe mientras camina en dirección a Astrid)

Fergur: Mi hija le dará una paliza a ese debilucho (sonriendo arrogante)

Tiara: Primero hay que ver si logra hacer que Nico reciba un golpe (dijo emocionada)

Ana: (sonreía sin que nadie la notara, Hipo le contó de sus amigos y sabía lo que iba a ocurrir)

Estoico: Que comience la pelea, si es que se le puede llamar así (burlándose)

Hipo: Nico...(este lo mira) no te contengas (serio)

Nico: (pensando: tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo) cuenta con ello

Astrid: (se coloca en posición de lucha pero queda confudida al ver que su rival no se colocaba en la misma)

Nico: (solo observaba a Astrid, analizaba su postura mientras buscaba puntos débiles, mismos que no tardaron en aparecer lo que lo hizo sonreir)

Astrid: (ve su sonrisa y se enfurece arremetiendo con un golpe de puño directo al rostro pero fue esquivado con facilidad lo que la hizo enfadar más empezando a lanzar una lluvia de golpes, mismos que eran esquivados sin mucho esfuerzo)

Nico: (esquivaba golpe tras golpe, hasta que vió que retrocedía jadeando) ¿qué ocurre?¿cansada?

Astrid: Cállate (arremetiendo nuevamente con un puñetazo directo a la cara)

Nico: (lo esquivó con facilidad para luego agacharse y girar para derribarla con una patada)

Astrid: (cae al piso pesadamente pero levanta de todas formas aunque con una cara de sorpresa, cosa que no duró mucho porque de inmediato recibió puñetazo en el estómago dejándola sin aire)

Nico: (luego del puñetazo coloca su mano en el centro del pecho de Astrid para luego poner su pie detrás de ella empujándola haciendola caer)

Astrid: (todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora se encontraba en el suelo sin recuperarse del todo)

Nico: (burla) vaya, creí que habían dicho que eran los mejores del archipiélago

Astrid: (furiosa se levanta) cierra la boca idiota (le lanza un golpe en el rostro con toda su fuerza pero Nico detiene el golpe con la palma de su mano para luego lanzarle un rodillazo directo en el pecho haciendola caer nuevamente)

Nico: (suspira) fué suficiente, no entiendo como se hacen llamar guerreros, cuando ni siquiera entienden su significado (dice con decepción)

Astrid: (se levanta con dificultad y muy molesta) claro que lo sabemos, un guerrero es alguien fuerte que sobresale de los demás y que no le teme a nada ni a nadie

Nico: (la miró sin poder creerlo) solo los idiotas sin cerebro pueden pensar así, aunque...(se voltea en dirección a la salida) ustedes son vikingos...¿qué más se puede esperar de una tribu tan estúpida? (retirándose del lugar)

Todos estaban sorprendidos y ofendidos con las palabras del chico, excepto el grupo de Asesinos que ya se esperaban algo así.

Hipo: No se ofendan tanto (dice mirando en dirección de Estoico) solo dijo la verdad (su tono era frío y con una seña le indica a las chicas que se retiren)

Cata: (estaba pensativa, conocía perfectamente a Nico, sabía lo que debía de estar pasando por su mente en estos momentos por lo que preferió retirarse del lugar e ir con los demás)

 _ **En el bosque...**_

Nico: (se encontraba sentado mirando el mar, el ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso, desde esa parte del bosque se podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor) supongo que no vienes a regañarme...hermanita (dijo sintiendo los pasos de alguien aproximándose a él)

Tiara: ¿por qué haría eso? (dice con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a el)

Nico: porque no sería la primera vez (devolviendole la sonrisa)

Tiara: bueno, solo me preguntaba ¿por qué te contuviste? (mirándola curiosa)

Nico: sabes perfectamente que mi potencial sale cuando me enfado y no luché enfadado (dice sonriendo)

Tiara: menos mal, solo te he visto una vez en ese estado y si que me asusté (dijo preocupada)

Nico: tranquila (la abraza)

Tiara: (corresponde el abrazo para luego separarse) vamos, los demás nos esperan para comer

Nico: genial porque me muero de hambre (ríe mientras que se levanta para luego ayudarla a ella)

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **LO SIENTO, SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE VOLVÍ CON DOS ANUNCIOS, EL PRIMERO ES QUE CADA VEZ CONOCEREMOS MEJOR A LOS COMPAÑEROS DE HIPO LOS CUALES CADA UNO CUENTA CON UNA HISTORIA INTERESANTE... Y LA SEGUNDA ES QUE QUIERO ANUNCIAR UN NUEVO FANFIC QUE SUBIRÉ PRONTO SOBRE EL ANIME "KUROKO NO BASKET" LO CUAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAYA A ABANDONAR ESTE.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, BYE BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 **NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ASSASSIN´S CREED Y HTTYD ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

 _ **En el Gran Salón...**_

Todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en una de las mesas que poco a poco se iban llenando de comida y vikingos,mientras que los chicos conversaban amenamente de lo sucedido

Fran: ¿No crees que te excediste con tus golpes? (dijo riendo)

Paz: Se lo tenía merecido (dijo comiendo un pedazo de carne)

Hipo: Te dije que no hables con la boca llena de comida, es de mala educación (dijo rodando los ojos)

Paz: Es de mala educación (dijo imitando la voz de Hipo con burla)

Nico: Quizás si me excedí un poco (dijo levantando los hombros)

Felipe: ¿Un poco? (haciendo acto de presencia) la dejaste escupiendo sangre

Nico: ¿Dónde estabas? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Felipe: Apostando (dijo mostrando una bolsa llena de monedas)

Tiara: (rodando los ojos) tu no cambias

Felipe: ¿Qué?, sabía que iba a ganar y siempre nos vendrá bien tener algo de dinero (decía mientras se sentaba y tomaba un trago de aguamiel)

Cata: Tu y Paz no pueden evitar parecerse a sus maestros (dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de carne para comerlo)

Hipo: Mira quien habla (dijo viendo que Cata decía una frase inentendible antes de comerse la carne) ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que dice Connor cuando sale de caza?

Nico: Seamos realistas, todos nos parecemos a nuestros maestros (mira a Felipe y a Paz brindando y bebiendo su trago sin deternerse) aunque algunos más que otros (riéndose)

Tiara: Por cierto Hipo, ¿cuanto tiempo piensas ocultar tu identidad? y lo más importante ¿Por qué no usas tu capucha? (notando que no tenía su capucha puesta)

Hipo: La verdad me da igual que se enteren, de hecho Ana ya lo sabe (dijo bebiendo un poco de aguamiel)

Cata: ¿y eso es bueno? (dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido)

Nico: De hecho si (meditativo) eso nos ayudaría para informarnos de lo ocurrido aquí en los últimos años ¿no?

Hipo: Correcto, además podemos confiar en ella (dice con una sonrisa)

Tiara: Si tu lo dices...

Los chicos seguían conversando de cual sería su estrategia para defender la isla cuando se abren las puertas con violencia dándole paso a 5 jóvenes vikingos que no se veían muy contentos...

Felipe: uyyyy creo que te buscan Nico (dijo en tono burlón)

Paz: Quizás le gustó que la golpearas (con tono pícaro)

Nico: Calladita te ves más bonita (con molestia)

Astrid: (buscaba con la vista a cierto chico por todo el lugar hasta que lo encontró y comenzando a caminar de manera intimidante)

Hipo: (susurrandole a Nico) Trata de contenerte, no queremos montar un escándalo aquí

Nico: (también le susurra) Lo intentaré...

Astrid: (se detiene al lado de Nico) tu... (dijo esto último con rencor y odio)

Nico: ¿Qué? (dijo calmado sin mirarla)

Astrid: Quiero la revancha (mirándolo bastante enojada)

Nico: Lástima, yo no (dijo mientras se levantaba para irse pero es detenido por Astrid)

Astrid: ¿Acaso tienes miedo? (sonriendo altaneramente)

Tiara: (comenzó a reirse junto con Paz)

Astrid: ¿Qué es tan divertido? (molesta)

Paz: ¿Eres idiota o qué? jajajajaja (no paraba de reirse)

Tiara: Nico ya te dió una paliza ¿y tu vienes a desafiarlo de nuevo? debes estar demente ajajaja

Astrid: Solo tuvo suerte (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

Cata: ¿Eso crees? (dijo mirando a Nico traviesamente con una sonrisa divertida)

Nico: (conocía esa mirada traviesa por lo que sonrió) Mira, si crees que fue solo suerte esntonces no eres una guerrera sino que una simple niña llorona

Astrid: ¿Cómo me dijiste? (furiosa y apretaba los puños con fuerza)

Cata: Tengo una idea, si logras darle un golpe en el rostro en 2 minutos el te dará la revancha (dijo de manera divertida)

Hipo: No sé si eso se buena idea (meditativo)

Felipe: Sería más interesante si Nico solo se defendiera con una mano (dijo maliciosamente)

Nico: De acuerdo, ¿Qué dices niña, te crees capaz de lograrlo? (dijo divertido)

Astrid: ¿Es un chiste? no deberías subestimarme de esa manera, acepto el desafío pero debes saber que te romperé la cara (ríe con arrogancia mientras que los vikingos ahí presentes se acercaban a observar)

Nico: (Bosteza) Hablas mucho.

Hipo: Y ahí quedó lo de contenerse (negando con la cabeza)

Fran: Muy bien, 1...2...3 ¡comiencen!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6 DE ESTA HISTORIA, LAMENTO LA AUSENCIA TODO ESTE TIEMPO PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA AUNQUE PUEDE QUE TARDE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES ME DESPIDO DE MOMENTO, BYE BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

 **NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ASSASSIN´S CREED Y HTTYD ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

Todos estaban reunidos para ver el duelo entre ambos jóvenes, algunos gritaban apoyando a Astrid mientras que otros se burlaban de Nico, las apuestas no tardaron en hacerse presente y Felipe aprovechó la oportunidad para apostar por Nico, mientras que Hipo solo negaba con diversión ante ese hecho.

Astrid: (estaba en guardia, lista para darle la golpiza de su vida)

Nico: (puso una mano en su espalda mientras que la observaba con diversión) ¿lista niñita?

Astrid se enfureció ante esa burla y se lanzó al ataque pero Nico esquivaba los golpes con mucha facilidad, estuvieron así durantes un minuto, Astrid le lanzaba golpes con toda su fuerza pero para Nico evadir esos golpes era muy sencillo

Nico: (bloqueó un puñetazo con su mano libre mientras sonreía) ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? (sonrió con burla)

Astrid: (furiosa) ¡cállate! (le lanzaba golpe trás golpe pero ninguno lograba siquiera rozarlo)

Nico: tus ataques solo están basados en fuerza bruta, sin pensar en estrategias, ¿alguna vez te detienes a analizar tus acciones?

Astrid: (cansada y sudorosa) ¿qué sabes tu sobre pelear? no eres capaz de darme un solo golpe (dijo con bastante arrogancia)

Nico: (negó con la cabeza divertidamente) si eso quieres ( desvió un puñetazo que iba directo a su rostro mientras se agachaba un poco para darle un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Astrid dejándola sin aire de rodillas) ¿decías?

Cata: (se coloca entre ambos) y tiempo, ya pasaron los 2 minutos, ganaste Nico (dijo sonriéndole)

Nico: Logicamente (dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Hipo: Bueno, es momento de retirarnos, ya hubo mucha acción el día de hoy (dijo calmadamente)

Y así los jóvenes guerreros salieron del recinto para dirigirse a su residencia actual pues ya había anochecido y debían descansar.

Paz: Ustedes descansen, yo me encargaré de vigilar la isla (colocandose la capucha y caminando en dirección al puerto)

Nico: Tengo un mal presentimiento (dijo en un susurro y caminando a su habitación, al entrar vió que su hermana se estaba desvistiendo) lo siento (saliendo rapidamente de la habitación con verguenza)

Tiara: (ríe mientras termina de vestirse) ¡ya puedes entrar! (gritó)

Nico: (entra ya más calmado) lo lamento, debí tocar la puerta antes de entrar

Tiara: hey tranquilo, no hay nada que no hayas visto, recuerda que nos bañabamos juntos en una bañera cuando pequeños (dijo divertida)

Nico: (soltó una risita) tienes razón, pero no olvides que ya hemos crecido hermanita, tu y yo nos veríamos muy distintos si entraramos a esa bañera ahora (dijo con burla)

Tiara: (ríe) eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías?

Nico: Puede ser, pero ya duermete, mañana será un día agitado (dijo acostandose)

Tiara: ¿Y hoy no le fué? (dijo divertida observándolo) oye genio, ¿dormirás con la ropa puesta? (conteniendo la carcajada)

Nico: (abre los ojos de golpe) cierto (se quito las armas y la túnica quedando con los pantalones y sin camisa) ahora si a dormir (se acostó nuevamente a dormir)

Fran: (acostada en su cama) Cata, ¿notaste extraño a Nico después de la pelea en el ruedo?

Cata: (preparándose para acostarse) si, no suele insultar de esa manera y tampoco es tan frío (dijo pensativa)

Fran: Sin contar que se contuvo (pensativa igualmente)

Cata: pero debemos dejarlo, tal vez tiene que ver algo con su pasado y nosotros lo desconocemos (suspirando para luego dormir)

Fran: mmmmmmm tienes razón (dijo antes de dormir)

Felipe: gracias por dormir conmigo hoy Hipo (dijo acostado)

Hipo: No es nada, y descuida, no le diré a nadie que me pagaste para dormir aquí porque tienes miedo de que te aparezca un dragón (dijo divertido)

Felipe: (avergonzado) cállate, tu también tienes miedo

Hipo: jajajajaja pasé gran parte de mi vida aquí, se podría decir que los dragones son igual de comunes que las ratas (dijo con diversión)

Felipe: prefiero las ratas, son más pequeñas y no escupen fuego (dijo antes de dormir)

Hipo: creeme, no todos escupen fuego (dijo recordando la cantidad de especies de dragón que habían antes de dormir)

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 7 DE ESTA HISTORIA, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, TRATARÉ DE SUBIR MÁS SEGUIDO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES ME DESPIDO DE MOMENTO, BYE BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 **NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ASSASSIN´S CREED Y HTTYD ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

La noche avanzaba tranquilamente, no había amenaza de ataque de dragones y todo aprecía indicar que podrían descansar sin ningún problema, pero desafortunadamente esto no sería así, en el bosque se encontraba un grupo de Berserkers preparandose para atacar al pueblo mientras que en la lejanía de las aguas un barco romano esperaba el moemnto preciso para atacar.

¿?: Capitán, ¿iniciamos la ofensiva? (preguntó un soldado)

Capitán: Aún no, esperemos que esos salvajes ataquen primero, tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte (sonrió de manera maquiavelica)

Lo que ellos ignoraban es que cierta pelinegra los había visto e iba a dar la alarma, corrió por los tejados haciendo parkour hasta llegar a la residencia de sus compañeros, al entrar despertó a cada uno explicandoles la situación, todos se equiparon listos para la batalla y salieron no sin antes recibir las órdenes de Hipo.

Hipo: Bien, esto es lo que haremos, Tiara y Felipe ustedes pongan a salvo a las mujeres y niños en el Gran Salón (estos asintieron), Cata y Nico, ustedes vayan y contengan a los que ataquen el pueblo (ambos sonrieron a la vez que asentían), Paz ve al muelle y prepara las defensas, si desembarcan trata de contenerlos.

Paz: Cuenta con ello (dijo guiñandole el ojo izquierdo)

Hipo: Bien, yo iré al bosque, estoy seguro de que los romanos no atacaran solos y el bosque es ideal para preparar un ataque (dijo dando por zanjado el plan)

Una vez listos salieron a dar la alarma y se colocaron en sus posiciones respectivas, algunos vikingos salieron armados por el escándalo y algunos se quejaban de que era una broma hasta que una oleada de Marginados salieron de una de las entrada del bosque comenzando a destrozar el pueblo e iniciando la batalla, los dos Asesinos lidiaban con ellos sin niguna dificultad a pesar de que estaban en desventaja numérica, Hipo había logrado llegar al bosque haciendo parkour por los árboles y vió que el grupo de Berserkers se iba a lanzar a la batalla por lo que se dejó caer justo frente a ellos sacando su espada.

Hipo: Bien, ¿quién quiere morir primero? (dijo con burla mientras los berserkers se lanzaban contra el)

En el muelle las cosas no se veían tan bien, pues las defensas Berkianas eran realmente horribles, solo contaban con 2 catapultas enormes que no servirían de mucho, Paz trataba de mantener la calma, si no pensaba en algo pronto las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas.

Paz: ¡¿Cómo que no tienen cañones?! (gritó furiosa)

Vikingo: No sabemos que es eso y no los necesitamos (dijo con arrogancia)

Paz: De verdad que son estúpidos (dijo rodando los ojos con frustración)

En cuantos a Tiara y Felipe, lograron poner a salvo a los niños aunque las mujeres insistían en ir a la lucha, ambos les explicaban que dejarían a los niños sin protección por lo que estas desistían de lanzarse a la batalla.

Tiara: Terminamos aquí, veamos si necesitan ayudan (dijo corriendo hasta el pueblo)

Felipe: Genial, me moría de aburrimiento (dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Tiara)

Nico: (esquivo un ataque de espada mientras que con la suya atravesó a su agresor) ¿De dónde salen tantos idiotas?

Cata: No lo se (contesto mientras lanzaba su tomahawk que se clavó en la cabeza de un enemigo) pero lo que me preocupa es que no nos dieramos cuenta de nada (tomando su arma a la vez que con la misma mataba a otro que la atacó)

Nico: (detuvo un ataque con su espada mientras que pateaba a un enemigo en el estómago dejandolo sin aire provocando que se agachará lo que aprovecho para decapitarlo, alzó su vista y vió a los jóvenes vikingos aguantando a duras penas, por lo que no dudo en correr en su dirección)

Astrid: (clavó su hacha en el hombro de un vikingo para luego patearlo en la cara sacando su arma de paso) N o aguantaremos mucho más (dijo con cansancio)

Patán: Habla por ti preciosa, yo soy el gran Patán Jogerson, hered...(no pudo terminar porque recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte de un Berserker pero Astrid con una veloz reacción lanzo su hacha acanbandolo y evitando que clavara su espada en Patán)

Astrid: Ten más cuidado idiota (iba a ir a buscar su hacha cuando se le atravesó un enemigo que la miró con una sonrisa maquiavelica, este le dió una patada en el estómago derribandola y dejándola sin aire mientras veía como el Berserker preparaba su golpe final pero cuando la espada estuvo a punto de decapitarla vió que la espada atacante fue bloqueada por otra)

Nico: Atacar a una persona desarmada es de cobardes ( dijo para luego con un movimiento rápido de espada degollar a su enemigo) odio a los cobardes (dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano a Astrid para que se levantara, esta dudo pero acepto mientras recogía su hacha)

Astrid: Gracias (dijo agotada y recuperando el aliento)

Nico: No agradezcas aún (poniendose en guardia al ver enemigos rodeandolos pero no notó que uno de ellos estaba apuntándole con una ballesta pero este fue atravesado por una hoja oculta dejando ver a Hipo quien se coloco al lado de Nico y Astrid)

Hipo: Veo que necesitas ayuda (dijo colocandose en guardia)

Nico: ¿Y Catalina? (buscandola con la mirada)

Hipo: Fué a ayudar a Paz, nosotros concentremonos en contener a estos (dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque junto a los otros dos jóvenes, que luchaban con la energía que les quedaba mientras que los demás vikingos se retiron por cansacio y heridas)

Nico: ¿Cómo es que nadie vió a todos estos idiotas? (dijo bloqueando un ataque de un vikingo con un hacha mientras que con la espada lo atravesaba)

Hipo: No lo sé, pero es obra fija de los romanos (dijo matando a otro enemigo, pero no notó que un venía por la espalda con un cuchillo pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo Nico disparó con su pistola directo en la frente mantandolo al instante)

Nico: No aguantaremos más Hipo (dijo con cansancio)

Astrid: (terminando con un vikingo con su hacha) ¿Hipo? (dijo mirando sorprendida y muy confusa)

Hipo: (miró a Nico con molestia mientras que este desviaba la mirada para después suspirar) si Astrid, soy yo, Hipo (dijo sacandose la capucha)

Astrid estaba que sorprendida, el chico debilucho que no podía sujetar ni una espada, el mismo que en vez de ayudar al pueblo lo terminaba destruyendo, el mismo que era humillado por su primo y el blanco de burlas de los demás vikingos se encontraba frente a ella, luchando como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, se veía más maduro y serio, esos ojos verdes como el bosque y ese pelo castaño que aún mantenía desordenado lo hacían ver más atractivo.

Nico: No quiero interrumpir este momento pero estos idiotas no paran de venir (dijo señalando al frente donde se reagruparon los berserkers listos para atacarlos)

Hipo: Si, luego respondo a tus dudas Astrid pero por ahora debemos seguir luchando (poniendose en guardia)

Cuando estaban por volverse a atacar se vió una explosión en los muelles y a un barco romano haciendose pedazos cosa que hizo que Hipo y Nico se miraran y negaran con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso era obra de ni más ni menos que de Paz y Felipe...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 8 DE ESTA HISTORIA, SE QUE SON CORTOS PERO PREFIERO HACERLOS ASI PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO AUNQUE DE IGUAL MANERA HARÉ ALGUNOS LARGOS, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR HAY UN ERROR EN EL TÍTULO, EN VEZ DE DECIR CHAPTER 7 DICE CHAPTER 6, ACLARAR QUE ES EL CHAPTER 7 SOLO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ EN EL NÚMERO, AGRADECER DE NUEVO A QUIENES SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y** **SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES ME DESPIDO DE MOMENTO, BYE BYE.**


End file.
